Feelings Discovered!
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: Naruto has no one to train with except Hinata, so why not get to know her better? Title sucks oneshot


A/n: My first HinataxNaruto story! It might not be all that great. I wrote most of it during school, and I used up practically my whole civics notebook. -sweat drops- That's what I get for using permanent marker and wide ruled paper for writing in class. Oh! Wait, it was my science notebook… Civics was a different story. I like just about any Hinata paring, except her and another girl or Neji, that's just not right. So, I'm writing a GaaraxHinata story, but I actually didn't know enough about Gaara!!

Gaara: Is that possible?

Me: Apparently.

Gaara: W/e… BMM doesn't own Naruto. If she did, it wouldn't be famous, nor would it be as far into the plot as it is now.

Me: Leave me alone about my writer's block!!

Kiba: But we're mostly talking about you're laziness!

Me: Not you too, Kiba!!! T.T

* * *

"Hello?" Hinata answered the door after she heard some knocking. She was surprised that no one else answered the door to the Hyuuga manor.

"Hey! Do you know where everyone went?" Hinata couldn't believe it. Right. There. Was. Naruto.

"U-uh… Yes… Shino and Kiba are o-on a m-m-mission with Shikamaru… u-um… Chouji went w-with Ino to get s-some more flowers for her f-family's f-flower shop. I-I think L-Lee, Neji, and Tenten a-are on a m-mission too… Oh! I-I also think t-that Sakura w-went with Ino…"

"Hm… Sakura is with Ino?" Naruto stood there and pondered. "Hey! Would you like to train with me?" Naruto shouted fairly loudly.

"Uh!? Yes! I-I would like too v-very much! But… Ah, my father…" Hinata thought about him and how he told her to stay away from him, and not to talk to him… But, since when did he ever care anyways? And he wasn't home now… He'll never know, right?

"What about him?" Naruto looked concerned. He wanted to spend the day with someone, and he didn't know Hinata very well, it would be the perfect time to talk with her. Plus no one else was there.

"I-it's fine! P-Please, don't w-worry! Plus I could use training." Hinata thought that her father would at least like that if she were to run off with Naruto for the day.

"Ok… well then," Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Let's go! I'm late!" He yelled with a giant grin.

"Uh… O-okay!" Hinata's face flushed bright red, but she didn't have a say in whether or not going.

"Hyah!"

"Great kick, Hinata!" Naruto praised.

"T-Thank you! Naruto-kun!" She loved this. Him. Praising her. She wished it could be like this more often. Her face was still flushed, and she was now starting to fell faintish.

Naruto, noticing this walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Hinata, are you feeling ok?"

"Y-yes! I'm…" Now, noticing his hand was on her head she tried to keep cool. "I'm… I'm… Uh…" But instead of falling completely down, she was caught by Naruto.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan!" He tried to wake her up. _'Hm…' _He thought _'It's really hot out today… maybe heat stroke? ' _He felt her head again as she laid on the ground. _'Yup, defiantly warm! Well, first thing first, I should get this jacket off of her.' _He started to unzip it and when he got down to her stomach a blush came to his face. He had forgotten how… curvy, Hinata was. After he had gotten the jacket of he needed to take her inside somewhere to get her out of the heat. "How 'bout my house? It's close." He said out loud.

* * *

"Whe… Where am I?" Hinata slowly woke up.

"My house." Hinata's vision came more clear. _'Whose "my"…Naruto-kun?!' _Naruto kneeled next to the couch she slept on.

"Um… M-my head hurts… A l-little…" She said, turning her head to the other way so he wouldn't see her blush, Hinata looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket. "Where's m-my…?"

"Jacket? When you passed out at the field, I took it off so you wouldn't be so warm." Naruto had to make sure he wasn't blushing.

"Oh… ok…" She shivered.

"Do… you want it back?" He asked politely.

"Y-yes… please…" Naruto looked around for it.

"Oh… I think I accidentally left it at the field. Want me to get it?"

"N-No, That's o-ok…" Hinata smiled.

"Oh! Well, how about you take my jacket?" He said as he unzipped it.

"N-no! T-that's… ok." Before she could full say no, the jacket had already been laid on her.

Hinata then sat up and put it on, then laid back down. Naruto started to laugh. "W-what?" Hinata asked quietly.

"That jacket really doesn't fit you… _or _look well on you."

"Oh…?" Hinata looked down at herself. He _was _right. It was much too big, even though he wasn't much taller then her. And the color was awful on her! She started to laugh too.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto was now starting to stutter.

"Y-yes?"

"I've never heard you laugh before!"

"Oh!" She stopped, and thought. "Y-you haven't have you? Naruto-kun."

He smiled. "I like it. You're cute when you laugh." Naruto the caught what he said. _'Whoa! Where did that come from?! _

"Y-you…" Hinata was shocked. Had her crush just say what she thought he said? Her face was red again.

'_Aww… Man, I really screwed up. Is she mad at me? I bet she already has a boyfriend… Oh no! What am I thinking today…?'_ "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan…"

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side.

"_Ooh! I give up! She's SO cute!" _Naruto gave up on his feelings and didn't if she was dating anybody.

"I… I shouldn't have been… forward. I guess…"

"A-ah! Naruto-kun! I-I-I" She closed her eyes tight as she could.

"Yeah…?" Naruto was getting concerned for Hinata again.

"I love you! Naruto-kun!"

"W-what?" Naruto was on fire! (not literally) His face was beat red.

"I love you…" Hinata's eyes were still shut tight, not wanting to see Naruto's reaction.

"Hinata…" By the point the was sitting on the couch next to her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. When she did she got a great big hug.

"YES! I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"G-Girlfriend? You m-mean…" Hinata felt dizzy.

"I want to be with you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto squeezed her tighter. "I wish I would've known sooner… I feel like an idiot for not noticing."

"It's ok." She said as she finally hugged him back.

"Hm…"

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked still in the embrace.

"I was thinking… whether or not I should kiss you." Naruto took Hinata out of the embrace and was holding her by the shoulders.

"_EEP!! IS HE GOING TO!?! AND… Is he… checking me out?!" _Hinata watched Naruto's eyes as they went up and down her body. Hinata's mind was going crazy as she started to feel faintish again.

"Hinata?!" She fainted and slumped into Naruto's arms.

"Hinata? You're awake again" Hinata woke up, only now she was feeling like she was going to faint _again_. Naruto was laying next to her, holding her.

"Are you passing out because of me?" Hinata looked away and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto tipped Hinata's chin up. "Do you mind if I…" Naruto's face got closer to Hinata's until the space between them eventually came to a close. The kiss was short and slightly chaste.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata trued to pull away, but only ended up closer to him.

"N-no! I-I just think that I should go, I mean, I n-need to e-eat… and I-I have been here all day…" Hinata was still a little startled, Naruto seemed to have a death grip on her, and not a harsh one.. He just didn't seem to want her to leave. Naruto then smiled.

"You can eat here!"

"B-but… I-I don't w-want to be bothersome…" Hinata started to stare at her hands a twiddle them, she was nervous. No matter how gentle and excepting he was of her feelings, she couldn't get over her habits. Naruto held in a chuckle. "W-what?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Your cute when you do things like that." He smiled as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to do. Naruto just couldn't contain himself.

"_Ah! She's just so cute! I feel so bad for constantly chasing after Sakura-chan when I had a cute little stalker following me the whole time! It must have really done something to her self esteem… I hate myself sometimes…" _Naruto had completely forgotten that she was there in his arms and put a look of some sort of sorrow on.

"Oh… no, what d-did I d-do?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Huh?!" Naruto was surprised, she hadn't done anything, as far as he was concerned.

"I-I-I upset y-you…" She was just so unstable on whether something was her fault or not. Nothing was ever her fault in Naruto's eyes.

"What?! Where did you get this?!" He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. She shut her eyes, tears welling up.

"Y-You… You looked mad, and d-depressed. I-it's my fault, I-isn't it?" He wiped the tears from her eyes. He then pulled her into his lap and set his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata-chan, never let anyone tell you that it's your fault if it isn't." She shivered at his breath. He continued. "It was myself that made me look depressed." She looked at him, slightly astonished. "Because I've never really noticed you before, and even when I did I _still _chased after Sakura."

"Thank you, so much Naruto-kun." She squirmed out of his hold and turned around to face him. "B-but I do n-need to be g-getting home…" Hinata sighed she didn't want to leave.

"Why?" Naruto's bright blue eyes lit up with curiosity.

"My father… H-he s-should b-be home a-around six..." She tried to break free of Naruto's still tight grip when he abruptly let go of Hinata.

"Hinata…It's quarter to seven…"

"Wha?!" Hinata started to panic, what was she going to do? Her father was going to kill her! Worse yet, he was probably finally sick of her and kick her out of the house. "H-he's going t-to…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Going to what, Hinata?" Naruto pulled the blankets off of him and went over to her and put an arm around her protectively, then put his face close to hers so that he could see her face. "What's he going to do Hinata?" He knew that her father wasn't the kindest person, and that he didn't treat Hinata like he should.

"K-kick me out o-of the h-house…" Naruto smiled. Hinata was still cowering for fear of what might happen to her.

"Hinata, if he ever kicks you out of your house… You can stay here!!" He continued to smile as he quickly kissed her again. Hinata's face burned it was so red. Naruto then began to laugh. "All those times I thought you had a fever you were just blushing!" Naruto gave a foxy… or was it devious, smile. "You better go, before you're even later than what you are now." She nodded and then ran out the door and down the street towards her house.

"_Well, I got to know Hinata a little more." _Naruto sighed merrily, as he started the stove to boil water for some ramen. Then it hit him. Hinata still had his jacket! _"Oh well, just means I _have _to see her again."_

* * *

"_Father's going to be sooo mad!!" _Hinata panted as she ran to her house. It was kind of far from Naruto's apartment but nothing she couldn't get to within ten minutes. As she was running she noticed her arms weren't in the usual tan coat. _"Oh no! my coat's still at the field and I still have Naruto's jacket! Well, I don't have time to get it now! And I need an excuse… I got lost in the woods on my way home from training! Perfect… sort of." _She quickly came up with the alibi as she took off Naruto's jacket and headed in the front door.

"_Great! No one's seen me yet now if I can just make it to my room!" _Hinata hid the jacket as best she could and crept around from the entry way to the hall where her rooms was. She started in a full out silent run to her room now and stopped for a mere second to open the door when.

"Stop there, Hinata-san."

"_Busted…" _She stopped and turned around to see who it was who caught her. _"Neji-nii-san, great. He's not going to believe my excuse." _"Yes?"

"Where were you? You should've been here for when Haishi got here." Neji stood about two meters from Hinata. Stern tone of voice and expression. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"I was training and on my way home I got lost in the woods!" She slightly shouted as she quickly went into her room and shut the door. Hinata knew this wouldn't keep out her cousin, so she quickly tried to stuff the orange jacket under her bed. Too late. Click.

"What did Naruto do to you?" Neji questioned stiffly as he opened and closed the door, deactivating his Byakugan.

"N-nothing! I trained with h-him today w-while e-e-everyone was a-away…" She was telling the truth… but neither did she finish her story.

"If you tell me the truth, I won't tell Haishi." He was serious, Hinata could tell but she still didn't want to tell him. Neji noticed this. He sighed, "I was thinking… about asking Tenten out on a date. In fact, I startled her."

"_What in the world is he babbling about? Wait, since when did Neji babble?" _"How?"

If you were to take a really, really close look to his face you could probably see a blush on his face. "I kissed her. During our training." Hinata's jaw drop. He was telling her the truth. He _never_ lied. "Now will you tell me what happened between Naruto and you?"

"We did train. But I passed out… partly because of Naruto and because of the heat…" Hinata continued and spilled her guts out to her cousin, who wasn't normally so patient and understanding after the explanation. Neji got up from the spot on the floor where he sat at and reached for the door, but before he turned around.

"Hinata, if I ever go back on my promise, you can tell Haishi that I kissed Tenten." Neji then left.

Hinata sighed. She went to her closet, pulled out some pajama's, changed, then decided to go to bed. Before she did though she pulled out the jacket from under her bed and used it as a pillow that night. She slept well for the first time in a long time.

Me: Finished! I'm so happy! I'm thinking about making sequel one shot

Kiba: Noo…! I wasn't even in it! And that idiot Naruto made off with my girl!! Augh!

Me: But remember, "In the sequel honey, I'm the guy that gets the girl" (If anybody tells me the name of the song that came from I'll give them a cookie!)

Kiba: Does that mean I get Hinata?!

Me: No, but maybe in a different story.

Kiba: I better.

Me: And I possibly could make this into a two shot if someone gave me a slight problem for the cute new couple!

Kiba: ... -twitch- Hinata's mine...


End file.
